


Anger

by vocalunitjisoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Full Moon, IED!Liam, M/M, Not really a relationship though, but i am briam trash, so let's pretend they are together afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalunitjisoo/pseuds/vocalunitjisoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brett is really helpful when Liam throws his first wolf-temper-tantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, so here’s what I was thinking about for quite a long time and I finally built up the courage to write something out of it.  
> I hope there isn’t too much mistakes because I’m french so yeah, enjoy buddies !

Since the incident with his former coach’s car, Liam didn’t had any temper tantrum. Even when he had problems with controlling himself on full moons when he started to be a werewolf, he always had someone by his side and, moreover, it wasn’t due to anger so it was different in a way. But he knew, even if he didn’t think too much about it, that if he had a bad temper tantrum, he would definitely end up hurting someone, if not worse. Having those werewolf qualities was something totally helpful but in his case, it could be too dangerous, even for someone as trained as Derek for example.

There wasn’t much reasons to piss off Liam to the point where he would be hardly stoppable but they were too easy to use, like one of them is related to his father. Talk about Liam’s father and you would regret it. Besides, it was the first time Liam had a temper tantrum : a kid in 2nd grade saw some bruises Liam’s father gave him two days before and he had made fun of Liam being a baby and called him weak. With all the frustration and the anger he felt at this moment, he lost control and that caused him to be dragged in a psychologist’s office two weeks after. Liam never knew what to say to the man sat behind a big wooden desk with stuff so nicely aligned that they seemed almost engraved to the desk, so he told him a lot of things and that went on for about three years.

Afterwards, Liam spent two calm years (or at least he didn’t hurt anybody too badly) before entering Devenford Prep. Liam has never been this excited to enter a school and it was just because he could play lacrosse and that made him love this place a lot. But, somewhere in the middle of the year, things started to get really bad for him and for any player of the different teams they played against. Of course Liam knew how to control himself, and playing lacrosse usually helped him a lot but he discovered something he didn’t experienced with lacrosse before : the victory. Of course he did watch games and stuff but he never felt the need to win a match. At first lacrosse was only to let go of his anger on something else than on the walls or on his mates’ faces. However, everything was different now and being a freshman he had to stand up if he wanted to be recognized, and at the beginning it worked. Indeed, he was a great player and his teammates were really happy to have him. But he screwed up. He had to win, no matter what. And although he liked his teammates he knew that they wanted him to win. So he decided that his priority would be to lead his team to the victory.

Unfortunately (or not, for the others), his priority was cut out by his coach. Obviously, Liam became too brutal, even for his fellow lacrosse players. So, one thing leading to another, he went too far and after one match where he has been too harsh, the coach made it clear : no more games, unless there were at least three players missing. But it would never happen. So he spent almost three months without playing an official game. Of course Liam’s teammates kept talking to him, but they seemed more reluctant with him. There was only one guy that still talked to him like he did nothing bad. Brett. Brett Talbot was his name. The guy was giant, muscled, calm and sorta relaxing. He had his way to get on someone nerves if he wanted to but he was a good guy. And he kind of liked Liam, as a teammate and as a friend. Maybe more, Brett didn’t know and didn’t care. However, Brett, as the wolf he was, understood what it was like to have more strength than the other people and although he easily admitted Liam was really small, he had an incredible force. But Brett didn’t know about I.E.D, and Liam didn’t want him to, because he was his only friend and he was sure it would ruin their friendship. Nonetheless, being on the bench for the rest of the lacrosse season while it was his only way to romp his anger was a really bad thing for Liam’s mental health.

And the worse happened.

Before a game, Liam went to the coach and asked him if he could play this night, or at least being the first to replace a player if there was any problem. But the coach said no, and told him that although he knew he wasn’t a bad boy, he wouldn’t let him go until he understood that playing does not mean hurting someone in order to win. And Liam was enraged. He was keeping all his anger inside of him lately, unable to let it go even during the little games he played with his step-father. It was too much, really. Liam was going to explode. Fortunately, he didn’t do anything this night, but waited the day after and, long after the end of practice, Liam broke into his school and found his coach’s car. Oh, his lovely, shiny car. Liam felt his anger radiate from his body and his hand, firmly wrapped around his lacrosse stick, started shaking. He was slowly drifting into a state of pure anger and frustration and that was it.

He gave the first hit.

And oh, it felt so good, so _relieving_ ! Seeing something as broken as you, it was pleasing and Liam enjoyed it. The car’s alarm went off but he didn’t care, soon it wouldn’t make any sound anymore. And it does. In his mind, there was only one thing going on : « Look coach, now you’ll feel like me ! ». After a while though, he felt the anger drift off completely of his body and he stopped moving. He stayed still for a while. He knew he made a lot of noise but will someone come to see what happened ? He didn’t care. He looked at the car and some tears of rage and sadness fell. He knew what he had to do now. He was going to see his coach and tell him he did it.

The next morning, when Liam arrived to school, everyone was talking about it. He didn’t see any of his teammates before practice and when he arrived in the locker room, all of them were here. The coach wasn’t here yet and Liam didn’t care to change into his lacrosse equipment. Brett went up to him and told him about the car. Liam didn’t look at him, neither did he answer his fellow teammate. If Liam was to tell the truth, he didn’t want Brett to hear it to be sure he would still have a friend. But too bad, Brett was here and he would probably hate him afterwards. The coach finally walked in, with a face that said a lot about what has been his day since he discovered about his car. Before he could say anything, Liam spoke up.

« I am the one who destroyed your car. I am sorry for what I did, although I needed to do it. I know you don’t understand but I want you to know that I am sorry. »

He said that, looking the coach straight in the eyes. Liam wasn’t that kind of person, the one who speaks easily when looking the other in the eyes but all of this didn’t matter to him anymore so it was easy to be detached emotionally. The only thing that made him regret everything he did was Brett whispering « Oh my god Liam », with disappointment and betrayal. Liam made a mistake when he looked up to see Brett’s face because it hurt him to see his friend with disgust and incomprehension in his eyes. Liam looked down and the last thing he heard was the coach’s voice saying : « Get out of the locker room, Dunbar. You’re not in the team anymore. »

Liam left, without looking back.

And everything lead him to Beacon Hills, new in the wolfy world, in Scott’s pack. It was a drastically new life for him, to say the least, and he couldn’t say he was fully happy but he was better here than in his former high school.Well, at least when he wasn’t trying to save his life from the berserkers or the assassins and all of these crappy things. And besides these supernatural problems, Liam had to cope with his student’s life. But the better was to come, of course.

That’s when he discovered that he was going to play against his former teammates that something started feeling really wrong. Well, that wasn’t new since the wolf thing but it was different. There was a little something he couldn’t ignore. Hell, Brett was going to be here. Liam knew he wasn’t going to hug him and tell him how he missed playing with him and stuff like that but he hoped he wouldn’t be rude. Or at least, he hoped he wouldn’t see him or talk to him. Which was going to be hard since they were playing against each other.

And finally, he decided to talk to him. Well, it wasn’t like he didn’t expect Brett to be rude or anything but it still hurt to see someone you used to like and admire speaking to you like you are some little inferior being. And again, that’s the only thing that made Liam regret what he did.

So the match went bad. Like, really bad. Liam was frustrated and wanted to win, again, only to prove that he could do something good. But they lost. Of course. And Liam was even more frustrated.

And then came the moment when Liam just couldn’t hold it back anymore. Since the game against Devenford Prep, he has been strongly annoyed by anything. Even eating his favorite cereals wasn’t slightly appealing to him. All he could think of was how he was scared of the berserkers and how he didn’t think he was going to make it through another full moon without ripping someone’s head off. What was great though was that he got to talk a bit to Brett and even if it wasn’t like before (and it was far from that), Liam felt relieved. Whatever, the full moon was the day after and, right now, Liam was in his bedroom, tired as shit and needed to sleep so bad he didn’t care to take off his clothes before cradling into his bed. But, of course, the nightmares came back and, at 3 a.m, Liam found himself really upset and tired, the lights on and freaking the life out of him because of these fucking berserkers. During his inner fight in order to calm himself, Liam managed to fall asleep until the next morning.

Needless to say, Liam was in an awful mood. When he went downstairs, he didn’t take the time to greet his mother and only took an apple. Of course, his mother made a comment about it and Liam only groaned in reply, showing her he was not in the mood to have those stupid argument about wether or not he should kiss his mother. She was offended but let it go, not wanting to upset his son even more.

But it wasn’t what thought literally _everybody_ this day, because no one would let him alone. And that pissed Liam off to no end. Despite that, he remained calm and he should stay like that, because the night was going to be long.

Of all the things Liam endured in his life (it wasn’t that much but still, he did endure rough stuff), being held to a tree was the shittiest. And because this night wasn’t the night, Liam was harder to hold still. Scott and Stiles really had a hard time just holding him to this tree but Liam just kept moving. Scott didn’t get what was happening to his beta and Stiles called Derek because, hell, that wasn’t normal at all. But Derek took too much time to arrive and, in a matter of minutes, Liam had literally broke the tree.

To say that Scott and Stiles were horrified when Liam started running into the woods would be an understatement.

The beta was in another state of mind : everything was blurry and the only thing he thought of before running was to get as far as possible to anything/anyone he could hurt. He kept running and he didn’t care if Scott was close to him or not. He wanted to wreck something, to hit it as hard as his anger was pounding in his chest. He was yelling, howling, not being discreet at all. But God !, he didn’t care. He heard running behind him, which made him flip around to see Brett, all defensive and ready to attack, staring at him with incomprehension. In Liam’s head, something lighted up and said : it’s Brett. It was a warning. Liam just groaned and jumped in Brett’s direction. Brett didn’t move and waited for the impact to come. When it did, Brett had a hard time trying to stop the werewolf on top of him. Brett felt something wrong in Liam’s attitude. He didn’t know why but he knew Liam wasn’t thinking straight. Was it wolfsbane ? No, because it’d mean Liam would be on the ground and unable to move. While thinking about that, he managed to take Liam down but the younger boy kept fighting back. Finally, Scott and Stiles arrived with Derek. When they saw the scene, they hurried to help Brett but Liam was just too strong and unstoppable. Seeing that it was getting out of hand, Scott howled to rule the beta but even if Liam’s wolf ears did twitch a bit at the sound, it didn’t reach deep enough to stop the temper tantrum Liam was having. Derek and Scott looked at each other while helping Brett holding him down. « What’s fucking happening to him ?! » Brett yelled at the three others and it’s Stiles that answered, figuring out what was going on, a terrified look on his face. « He’s having a temper tantrum. Guys, you should stop him right now. » « Well it’s becoming quite hard right now ! » Brett shouted, struggling. Scott started to worry for his beta, seeing that nothing seemed to stop Liam. Suddenly, the young boy started fighting back harder than before and even with three wolves on top of him, he managed to escape from their grip. Instead of running away, he defied them. A fight then started and Liam was giving a hard time to Scott, Derek and Brett.

But what should happen happened. Liam hurt someone. And it was Brett.

At the moment Brett was send across the place, pushed by Liam who used his claws to hurt him a bit more, the young boy stopped. He felt a bit of blood on his claws and that scared him. He looked at his hand and then Scott and Derek were on him. Wrong thing to do, it brought Liam back in his killer mind. Brett though was already coming back and while Scott and Derek were holding Liam still, Brett lowered himself to be face to face with Liam. The boy’s eyes met his and Brett waited to see if he recognized him and starting chanting his mantra « The Sun. The Moon. The Truth. Repeat after me, Liam. ». At first, Liam kept looking at him in the eyes, fighting a bit less but not saying anything. After some time, Liam started whispering and stopped fighting for good. As Brett repeated the sentence, Liam followed, starting to shift back to his human appearance. The tears coming from Liam’s eyes where rushing down his cheeks, unstoppable big tears. When he was totally calmed down, Liam’s voice became a whisper. Brett, who was still in front of him, opened his arms as an invitation. Scott and Derek let go of him and Liam practically jumped into Brett’s chest. Scott stayed behind Liam, waiting to see if he was ok and then followed Derek. The two older wolves came back to Stiles, who had been relieved to see how it finally turned out. Brett told them to leave and that he would take care of Liam. Scott was hard to convince but the beta was good at arguing. Liam fell asleep in Brett’s arms and the older beta carried him to his house.

When they arrived, Brett laid Liam down on his bed, taking his shoes and jeans off. Liam was still crying in his sleep, of exhaustion or sadness, Brett couldn’t tell. But it was obvious that Liam was exhausted, mentally and physically. Maybe he was one of the reasons of Liam’s exhaustion, but Brett didn’t want to think about it. When he was finally under the blankets, he looked at Liam, sound asleep and looking like this night never happened (except for the puffy eyes and the strained cheeks that showed how much he cried). After a moment, Brett reached for Liam’s hair and stroke it gently, hoping it would calm Liam a bit more. The older beta then took the younger boy in his arms.

When he felt two arms lazily being wrapped around his waist, he knew Liam was finally feeling much better.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that's it.  
> I wrote that in a row last night, and I thought I might post it here, so let me know what you think ! oh and tell me if there are mistakes !  
> luv y'all


End file.
